Strange aura
by thebeats
Summary: There's a new girl at Brawl academy, Lucario senses that she isn't just any pokemon trainer.. What will be her final smash? And why does Red keep seeing a red dragon in his dreams? OC?XRed Bad summary, good story!
1. Chapter 1

**I know the beginning is a bit like Topaz Elm, but trust me! It won't be!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE**

**

* * *

**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONEE!" Yelled Pit, blowing in his noisemaker,

I was sitting quietly with my three pokemon : Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charmander.

"Wow.. It's already been a year.." I said petting my ivysaur's head.

"Hey Red, come on! Everyone's in the living room!" Said Link.

Link was probably my best friend here at Brawl academy,

He was the one who introduced me to everyone a year ago.

"Sorry Link.. I guess I'm just not in the party mood.." I said sighing "I think I'm gonna head out.."

"Suit yourself.." He said walking back to the living room.

I silently walked back to my dorm, and boy, it was awfully quiet in the halls.. I guess it made sense seeing that everyone was partying in Link's room.

Your probably wondering why I'm in such a depressing mood.. Well the truth is, I was getting kind of lonely.

I was the only pokemon battler here and I haven't seen any other since I came here..

My best friend Green was supposed to join, but he got asked to be the viridian gym leader at the last minute. And I don't blame him, it was his biggest dream.

Of course Lucario and Pikachu were great friends, but Pikachu always sided with Samus, and Lucario.. Well he was kind of a lone wolf.

I jumped on my bed, placed my pokeballs on my night stand, and slowly drifted to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ike, Pikachu and I were battling a group of those stupid 'bots.

We took care of them, then continued our way down the path.

We stopped and sat down on a tree trunk in the middle of the forrest.

"Pika pika!"

"What is it Pikachu?" Asked Ike,

"Pika pi" He jumped up and pointed to a tall tree.

We both looked over and saw some kind of red dragon: A pokemon!

I jumped up, rubbed my eyes in disbelief and looked again, but it had vanished.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning,

"What a weird dream.." I scratched my head. "Wonder what kind of pokemon that was.."

I looked at my watch and screamed in shock.

"8:30!!! I OVERSLEPT!"

I pulled my clothes on, brushed my teeth, got my pokemon and headed out the door running and screaming

"I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I reached the school, everyone was still in the lobby, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Phew," I said whipping my forehead.

"Hey Red!" Yelled Link

"Oh hey Link.." I panted

"Overslept again?"

"Yeah haha.." Just before I could finish my sentence, a loud voice rang through the school.

"Hello, this is your principal. Today we will be having a new student joining our school. This student will be joining the advance class so please try to be welcoming."

"Wow! A new student! That's crazy.. We haven't had one since

Red here" Said Marth glancing over at me.

Of course, a new student was a HUGE deal here so I was really excited to see what kind of person it would be.

"Hehehe, I wonder if it's going to be a handsome boy.." Said Peach daydreaming.

Mario looked rather mad, he punched his fist in his hand while Luigi laughed.

The bell rang and everyone practically sprinted to their class, eager to meet this new student.

I was sitting in my seat, looking out the window, still thinking about that dream I had last night..

I still couldn't figure out what kind of pokemon that was.

"A red dragon.." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly the door burst open and the students all stopped talking.

The teacher came in, a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning students. I would like to present to you our newest student." The teacher looked over the door and motioned the person to come in. "Come on in, don't be shy"

A young girl came in slowly.

She had bright yellow eyes, and light red, almost pink long hair, she had two pieces of her hair sticking out on the sides, a rather weird hair-do. But she was beautiful, I had never seen a pretty girl like that in my whole life.

The teacher continued

"This is Tia, she's from Mossdeep in Hoenn."

Hoenn!?

"She is a pokemon trainer, like Red" He smiled

I gawked, ANOTHER POKEMON TRAINER?!

_Riinggg_

"Alright students, class is dismissed."

"Come on Tia, I'll show you the school" Said Zelda grabbing her arm.

"Uh , o-ok."

They slowly walked over to the left hallway.

"Hey Red, let's go." Said Link pulling me to the lobby.

In the Lobby

I was talking with Samus in the lobby, when we heard Zelda coming over.

"Hey guys!" She waved, Tia next to her.

"Come on Tia, I'll introduce you to everyone" She smiled.

She went over to the other side of the room,

"Tia, this is Marth, Ike, Pit and Link" She continued.

Marth got on his knee and kissed Tia's hand, she giggled.

"Nice to meet you, fair maiden."

Ike got up and punched him on the side of the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

"Moving on.." Zelda sweatdropped.

"This is Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Lucario."

She gave a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you all" She patted pikachu's head.

"Pika!" He smiled and snuggled to her.

"Wow, Pika really seem's to like you Tia" Said Zelda, smiling.

"Now come on, there's someone else I want you to meet" She winked.

They made their way to Samus and I,

"This is Samus,"

"Hello." Tia smiled.

"Welcome to Brawl academy," Samus shook her hand.

"And this is Red" Continued Zelda.

"U-um.. Hello.." she studered.

"H-hi.."

I suddenly felt my face getting hot..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So Tia, what kind of pokemon do you have, asked Ness.

"O-oh, umm," She reached her belt and took out two pokeballs.

She threw them in the air and yelled "Go Minun and Plusle."

With that, two small pikachu-like creatures appeared out of the pokeballs.

"Wahhh!" Said Peach. "Their the cutest thing!!"

Pikachu suddenly got up and ran towards them with jigglypuff following, the four pokemon seemed to be playing together.

"Hey Lucario, stop being anti-social and come over here" Yelled Link,

Lucario glared at him then walked away.

"Gee, what's with him?"

Lucario's point of vue

"Something was definitely strange about this Tia girl.." I thought.

"Her aura is definitely not one of a normal pokemon trainer.."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE!**

* * *

_Riinggg._

The bell rang. Pit grabbed my arm and dragged me to gym class.

"Come on hurry up! We're gonna be late for gym!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we arrived in gym class, coach Falco, our gym teacher, grinned and blew his whistle.

"Alright students, today we're going to be having single battles."

Oh I probably forgot to mention that our "Gym class" was actually a fighting class, were we would go head to head and fight in a giant virtual stadium. So you see, this school isn't called Brawl academy for notthin'.

"You will be fighting against the person I'll assign you with in a randomly picked stadium."

"Alright, so.." He looked at the students, trying to decide who will go against who, when he noticed a certain red head.

"You must be Tia am I right?" She nodded shyly.

"Alright, you will be going first.. Against.. Sonic!"

"A-alright" She said getting up on one of the platforms, while Sonic was getting on the opposite one.

"'You guys ready?" He yelled

"Yes" They cried in unison.

The gym turned into a virtual bridge, and in the background, was a huge castle, it was the bridge of Eldin stage.

Falco shouted "3,2,1 GO!" And they started,

Tia threw her pokeballs in the air and ordered Plusle and Minun to come out.

Sonic ran towards them and before he could run them over, The two pokmon dodged, then used Thundershock. With that, Sonic was electrocuted, he could barely move afterwards.

The two pokemon ran by him and tackled him roughly to the ground.

Sonic got up, and spin charged the two pokemon, knocking them out.

The two pokemon struggled to get up. Just before they were about to attack, they saw a glowing multi-colored sphere.

Curious the two pokemon jumped up and tried to catch it!

"NO! STOP!" Yelled Tia.

The two pokemon froze, ordering their trainers command,

And with the smash ball free, Sonic jumped up and caught it.

He turned yellow and released a huge attack that knocked Plusle and Minun off the bridge.

"Game over." Yelled Falco.

The virtual stage turned back into the gym.

"Great job you guys." She made her pokemon return in their pokeballs.

"Great job kids, you both did really well." Said Falco smiling.

_Rinnggg._

"Class is dismissed."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I made my way to the locker rooms, I could vaguely hear Samus and Tia talking.

"Why didn't you use your final smash?! You could've beaten him!"

"I guess I wasn't ready.." She said staring at the ground.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the end of the day, I was walking with my pokemon down the hall.

"So where do you guys wanna eat?"

"Squirtle, Squir"

"Haha, Italian it is then." I chuckled.

As we continued our way down the dorm room corridor, out of nowhere, Ivysaur sprinted away.

"Ivysaur?! Where are you going?" I screamed running.

I caught up to him and when I was about to grab him I bumped into something.

"Ouch.." I looked down and saw Tia on the ground rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry!" I said helping her up.

"Haha, it's ok, I wasn't looking were I was going." She said looking up. "Oh, it's you!" She said smiling. "Red isn't it?"

"Yeah." I grinned.

"Say, could you help me.. I'm looking for my dorm room.. I think I'm lost." She giggled. "It's room 205"

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled "Room 205.. I think that's Peach's room."

"Is it far from here ?"

"Kind of.. I'll walk you there."

"Oh, t-thank you" She gave me a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat.

We walked all the way to the girls corridor, and we talked the whole time. She talked to me about her family in Hoenn, and her brother that she missed. We also talked about my friend Green and she said she had already met him.

"He's a great gym leader!" She smiled

"Yeah, he's always been a tough trainer." I chuckled.

We finally stopped in front of a door.

"Well this is it, room 205" I stretched. "Hope you can handle Peach.."

She giggled,

"Thanks again Red." She blushed then kissed me on the cheek.

I slowly walked down the corridor, dazed, my hand on my cheek where she kissed me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OOUUHHH, Tia and Red sitting in a tree.. ! **

**Anyways ^ ^ Please review, it would be so awesome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I was kicking the covers off my bed as I dreamt of the mysterious dragon once again.

"Pika pi!" Said Pikachu running over to it.

"Pikachu! Stop!" Yelled Ike.

As Pikachu ran closer to the dragon, a strong light beamed throughout the forest and blinded us.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHH!" I screamed falling off my bed "Ouchh.."

I noticed I was in my room once again.

"Another dream..?"

I got off my bed and decided to watch TV.

I turned on the pokemon chanel, and got my pokemon out of their pokeballs. We were watching a pokemon battle : A young trainer against Brock, the pewter city gym leader. The trainer got his Gengar out while Brock got his Onix on the field. Gengar was being squeezed by Onix with "Bind", Gengar struggling, got out of his iron grip and used shadow ball.

Suddenly, the match ended, and a news bulletin appeared on the screen.

"BREAKING NEWS! We have recently found out that a strange blue dragon pokemon has been venturing through Hoenn.

We do not know it's name or were it came from. The police wish you call if you see this mysterious creature."

I gaped

"That looks like.. The red dragon!"

"Char?" Charizard looked at me, confused.

"Nahh, it couldn't be.." I said shaking my thoughts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was still early so I decided to take a walk in the mansion.

As I kept walking, I saw Marth, Samus, Fox and Mario.

"Oh Red! We we're just looking for you!" Said Samus waving over at me.

"Why? What's up?" I asked.

"We have an extra ticket for the new amusement park that just opened up." Said Marth handing me the ticket "Wanna come?"

"Uh, I dunno.. I wanted to train my p-"

Fox cut me off,

"Oh don't be silly! You can train them any other day!"

"Alright.." I sighed.

"Great! Let's go get the rest of the gang!" Yelled Samus, punching her fist in the air.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we had picked up everyone, I noticed how big of a gang we were. There was me, Samus, Marth, Peach, Mario, Sonic, Toon Link, Pit and Fox.

"Now there's only one more person .." Said Samus.

"And who might that be?" I asked, curious.

She knocked on the door, and to my surprise, Tia answered.

"Oh hey!" She smiled

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Samus

"Yep! Let's go!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all got into Fox's starship, and cruised our way to the park.

Of course, it was normal to ride starships and other weird vehicles in smashville, unlike the pokemon world.

Once we got there, we handed our tickets and got into the humongous amusement park.

We stopped to look around the park.

"Where should we go?" Said Peach, rubbing her chin.

"Oh I know!" Exclaimed Toon Link, "We should go on the rollercoaster!"

We followed him to the huge mechanical ride and waited in line until it was our turn.

While we were in line, we could hear people whispering things like : "Oh my gosh, look! It's the smashers!" Or "Wonder what there doing here?" and also "Let's go get an autograph!"

I sighed, when we're they ever going to realize that we're normal people too.

It was finally our turn,

Sonic and Samus were sitting in the front then it was Marth and Toon Link, then Pit and Tia, Peach and Mario, and finally, Fox and I were sitting in the back.

The roller coaster started going up and up until it reached it's limit then started spirling down fast! Almost at warp speed! I could see Tia and Pit gripping the metal bar as tightly possible, while Toon Link and Sonic were waving their hands in the air.

"Come on Mario! This is fun!" Giggled Peach.

Mario was all green as the roller coaster kept doing loops.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got off the ride, Pit decided to go get a map of the park.

"What next?" He asked.

"I say we go get some food" Said Toon Link as his stomach was growling.

"Alright, I'm in!" Yelled Sonic.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once we got to a food stand, I decided to get some cotton candy.

"'Whatcha got there Red?" Asked Samus "ouuhh, cotton candy. I think I'll get that too! Wan't some Tia?"

"Oh no.. I couldn't.." She said shyly.

"Oh nonsense! Here." She shoved a piece of cotton candy in her mouth.

Her eyes suddenly widened, and face brightened. Then her face turned into a shocked one.

"What's the matter?" I asked, confused.

"It just vanished!" She said looking puzzled.

"You've never tried cotton candy before?"

She shook her head.

"Wait here" I said holding a finger.

I got back with another one.

"Here you go." I said smiling, handing the cotton candy to her.

"Oh Red, thank you so much." She smiled brightly,

"How do they do this?!" She asked as she took another bite.

Tia and I had quickly met up with the others once again, she was walking with Peach and Sonic while I was walking in front with Pit.

"So.. Where are we going now?" I asked, while he had his eyes fixed on the map.

"We're going to "Luigi's haunted mansion"" He replied, still looking on the map.

We kept walking until we reached the old, scary looking building.

"Alright then" Said Samus clasping her hands together "We'll be forming groups of two : Marth and I will be going first"

"What?!" Asked Ike.. "I wanted to go with Tia…" He mumbled to himself.

".. The second group will be Pit and Fox, then Sonic and Toon Link, then Peach and Mario, and finally the last group will be Tia and Red."

My face flushed, I glanced at Tia.

"All right! Let's get going then." Yelled Samus walking into the mansion, linking arms with Marth.

Soon, the groups all paired up and walked into the haunted house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tia and I walked in after everyone, it was pitch black! We could'nt see a thing. We kept walking for a while in the darkness, until something came up behind us..

"W-w-w-what was that?" Tia asked.

"I dunno.." I said, slightly freaked out myself "Let's just keep walking.."

We kept walking, when suddenly Tia froze, then turned white.

"Tia? What's wrong?"

She turned around slowly, only to see a squeleton hand on her shoulder.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She quickly jumped into my arms as I ran as fast as I could out of the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE!

* * *

With Tia still in my arms, I accelerated a bit as I saw sunlight shine through the cracks of the exit door.

"Eeep!" She yelped as she gripped her arms tighter around my neck.

I bursted through the doors, outside once again.

"Phew!" I said panting as I noticed the small figure that I was holding onto.

"A-are you ok?" I asked as I let her down, my entire face burning up.

"Y-yes! You're a real life-saver Red.." She said, her cheeks slightly glowing red.

Wait.. Was she.. Blushing?!

I kept thinking, until loud shrieks came from inside the mansion.

"SAMUSS?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Marth.. I sweatdropped.

Tia and I laughed as we waited for the rest of the gang to come out.

* * *

We were walking back to the spacecraft when I noticed Marth shaking.

"Uhh, Marth? Are you okay?"

"N-never better.." He said looking around.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit-a.. Paranoid.." Asked Mario

"I-I'm fine!" He yelled

"It's ok if you were scared Marth!" Said Samus in a reassuring tone, patting his back.

"W-was not!" He said getting in the ship.

* * *

The next morning, I got to class in a hurry. I was late.. Again.

"Sorry I'm late.." I said as I heard Tia and Peach giggling in the back.

"Oh, you're just in time Red, we're all invited to the gymnasium for a school conference."

"What's this about?" I asked Ike,

"Dunno.. Must be a school conference or something." He whispered.

The whole school sat on the stands in the gymnasium, waiting for the principal to make his announcement.

"Students," He started "Next week, we will be having our annual super smash tournament and to commomerate this event, we will be having a smash ball." He said, trying to calm the talking students, "Every student must wear a mask, for it is a masked ball. That is all"

And with that, all the students and teachers went back to their respected class room.

"Wow! A masked ball," Said Peach "This is going to be so exciting, don't you think so Jigglypuff?"

"Jigglyy!" Said the pink pokemon, jumping up and down.

* * *

Back at the mansion, as my pokemon and I were walking around, we heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Red! Wait up!"

I turned around only to see Link and Yoshi.

"Oh hey guys!" I waved.

As we walked the halls, Link asked,

"So, are you going to the dance?"

"Nah.. I don't think so" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"WHAT?! You have to go!" He yelled "Besides, who's Tia gonna dance with? .. Marth?"

I fumed at this, Marth was the last person I wanted Tia to dance with.

"Fine, I'll go!" I said in a determined tone.

"That's the spirit Red!"

"Yoshii!" Yelled the green turtle, or whatever it is..

* * *

When I got to my room, I settled down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I could vaguely hear a soft melodic tune from outside,

_He said let's change our luck  
This night is all we've got_

_Drive fast until we crash  
This dead end life_

"Huh?"

I stuck my head out of the door frame and looked both ways.

No one was there.

_Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you_

_Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make a run tonight_

I could hear the words a bit better now, but I still didn't know where the sound came from.

And so, I followed the voice

_Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go  
_

Whoever was signing had a truly remarkably pretty voice.

The singing was getting louder and louder as I walked past room 205, Tia's room.

The door was cracked open a little bit, so I peered through and saw her. She was washing her two pokemon in a small kiddy pool in her living room. She was singing while rinsing all the suds off plusle and minun.

_'Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge_

I felt heat rise up, flushing my cheeks. She was wearing tight bright yellow shorts and an electric blue tanktop. Her long hair was lightly touching the floor as she sat on her knees next to the pool.

She laughed as her pokemon splashed each other, but she kept singing.

_Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you  
On skyway avenue_

By the time she finished her last note, I flattened myself on the wall, careful not to be seen, and made my way back to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter.. And I'm also very sorry that I have not been updating my Topaz Elm chapters.. I've been very busy with school and other stuff .. I will do my best to post these the soonest possible!**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

Ah yes, the day before the annual smash ball. A day when girls go shopping for the perfect dress and the guys look through their closet in search for a tux. Unless you're Marth.. Then you go with the girls and follow them around like a drooling puppy.

As for me, I've already found my tux and mask, so I decided to stay and hang out with the guys.

As I was sitting in Ike's room, watching TV with Mario and Pit.. I could'nt help thinking about the wandering dragon in Hoenn. I wondered what it was looking for.

As I kept trailing off into my thoughts, Pit waved his hand in front of my face.

"Red.. Red?!"

"W-what?!"

"I said, who are you planning to dance with tomorrow?"

"I don't know. No one in particular" I lied.

_I wonder what she's doing right now? _

* * *

Meanwhile, at the smash mall

Tia was looking around the store for a nice dress. She was the only one who hadn't found her outfit for the ball yet.

After looking long and hard with the rest of the girls, she still could'nt find anything.

She sighed.. "This is hopeless."

"What about this one?" Zelda asked smiling

She turned around; Zelda was holding a beautiful dress. She beamed.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

Just as I finished playing pool with the guys, I stepped outside to get some fresh air.

As I walked along the path near the lake, I saw a familiar shadow training near the waterfall.

Curious, I moved closer and hid behind a tree.

"It's Lucario.."

The pokemon stopped abruptly, as if he heard me.

"What are you doing here, Red?" He said, not sounding the least surprised.

I came from behind the tree, rubbing the back of my head embarrassingly. I totally forgot about his aura sensing.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air," I said walking towards him.

"What about you? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Nothing that concern's you." He said walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I want to know. Why we're you training here?"

Lucario stopped in his steps and sighed. He sat on a boulder next to me.

"It's kind of a long story" He said looking at the stars.

"I have time" I smiled "Besides, there's nothing else to do."

Lucario stared at me, emotionless, closed his eyes and started telling his story

"It all happened a long time ago.."

* * *

"_Riolu, Latias! Come back here!" Yelled a blue dragon pokemon._

_The two pokemon were running in a big, green field._

_One of them was a small blue puppy, and the other one was a young red and white dragon._

"_You'll have to catch us big brother!" laughed Latias._

_Latios sighed, he really wasn't in the mood to play._

_The two young pokemon giggled and ran as fast as they could._

"_Come on Latios! You have to be faster than that to catch us!" Yelled Riolu._

_They both kept running until they hit something hard._

"_Oooff" They said as they fell to the ground._

_They looked up and saw two big pokemon. A serviper and a magmotar._

"_Oh no!" Yelled Latios._

_Just as the two were about to run away, a human, wearing a black outfit with a red "R" gave out a command._

"_Serviper! Use tackle on Riolu."_

_Before serviper could do anything, Latios came from behind Riolu and used dragon rage which knocked Serviper out._

"_Arrghh! Magmotar use flamethrower on the other one!"_

_As Latios struggled to defend his little sister, it was already too late._

_The flames hit her and the team rocket grunt tied her up getting away with Latias in a helicopter._

* * *

"Ever since that day, Latios and I have been looking everywhere for her. I decided to come here so I could train to get stronger and he decided to stay in the pokemon world to look for her.." He said quietly.

"So that's why you train. To get stronger to help your friends.." I said, finally understanding.

"So tell me. Latios, he's a blue dragon right?"

Lucario, shocked by my question nodded. "Yes"

"And Latias is red?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Just a guess.." I said quietly.

_So, if Latias is the red dragon I've been dreaming about.. What does all this have to do with me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH! How long has it been?! Like 6 months?! I'm really sorry about taking this long for these chapters.. I've been soo busy with final exams and things. But I promise you that I will update my chapters as quickly as I can now since I have a lot more time. I am currently working on _A family curse_ and will try to post it up as soon as i'm done. And I am currently thinking of rewriting _Topaz Elm_ so that's what's been taking me a while. What do you guys think ? XP**

**Anyways please review and again I am very sorry for the long wait..**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

"Woah.." Said Link and I in unison.

The second we walked through the huge doors were the ball was taking place.. We couldn't believe our eyes!

The whole ballroom was golden and had tall windows with red curtains, the ceiling had a huge chandelier that hung in the middle, and there was even a stage with a band and everything.

"This is incredible.." I whispered.

Slow waltzing music was playing as I saw some of our friends. Some were dancing and others were talking on the sides. The whole school was here for sure, everyone was wearing masks and fancy clothes.

Even with masks on, I could still label a few.

Sonic was dancing with Amy Rose, a lower class student at the academy,

Luigi was dancing with Daisy,

Fox with Crystal,

Toon Link was dancing with Tetra which, now that she has her hair down and is wearing a dress, looks a LOT like Toon Zelda.

I also saw Lucario, slouched on a wall, arms crossed. He didn't seem to be much of a party animal.

I decided to let my pokemon come out and join the party as well. They were all wearing masks too.

I laughed as they clumsily made their way towards pikachu and jigglypuff.

When I turned to talk to Link, I noticed his whole face was red. I looked over to see what he was looking at, only to see a young brunette, wearing a purple dress and a golden mask.

"Link!" I shouted, bringing him back from his daydreaming. "What are you doing?! Go ask her to dance!"

"W-well .. I.." He stuttered.

"Come on Link! You're the legendary hero! You're not scared of anything! I'm sure who have enough courage to ask Zelda to dance!"

"Yeah!" He said determinedly "You're right!"

As Link made his way to Zelda, I shifted my gaze back to my pokemon.

Squirtle was playing with plusle and minun. I smiled, they were certainly having fun.

Wait a second! If plusle and minun are here.. That means-

I lost my trail of thoughts as the lights dimmed and a strong light shined on a petite girl coming down the wide staircase.

Everyone stoped and staired, all wide mouthed.

She was wearing a pink summer dress that complimented her long flowing red hair and had a beautiful white sequined, butterfly shaped mask that framed her bright gold eyes.

She was blushing furiously, and I figured it was because everyone was staring at her.

She gracefully made her way over to Nana and Pit, and as I went over to invite her to dance, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

When I turned around I was surprised to see a tall blond. I was fairly sure this person was Samus because of her hair and the fact that she was wearing a blue dress.

"Uh.. uh.." She stammered, looking at her feet. "Do you want to dance?"

Samus?! Ask me to dance?! Did she not recognize me?

I glanced over quickly to Pit and Nana and noticed that Tia wasn't there anymore.

I turned back to Samus and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

After dancing for a while, I was getting pretty hot and decided to make my way outside for a bit.

It was pretty dark out, the stars twinkled in the dark sky and the full moon shone brightly as ever.

I glanced by the large windows and saw most of my friends having a good time. All of them but Tia..

I silently walked over to a bench and sat down, taking a moment to cool off. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming over from the forest, coming closer and closer.

I froze, my face white as a ghost, and stared patiently to where the sound was coming from.

As the footsteps were getting closer, I called my pokemon out and prepared myself for battle.

"Wh-whoever you are.. Don't come any closer!"

The footsteps stopped and I saw a short figure emerging from the forest.

"R-Red? Is that you?"

"Huh?" I looked closer at the person walking over me. "Tia? What are you doing here?"

Tia widened her eyes at my question, "I um, h-had to um.." she looked over at her pokemon on her shoulders, "Well you see, Plusle and Minun we're getting hungry, so uh, I brought them here to pick some berries."

"I see.." I didn't really understand why they would come all the way here for food, there was all kinds of food inside.

"Well then, I better be getting back inside.." She said before walking away.

"Wait!" Unintentionally, I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Unsure of what to say next, I let go of her wrist.

"W-would you like to dance..?" I said blushing furiously.

She blushed also, but smiled back, "Sure."

We walked over to a decorated, wooden platform and just stood there awkwardly as a slow song started playing through some nearby speakers.I offered my hand, which she gladly took, and placed my hand near her waist.

She looked up at me, smiling. "You don't have to be so nervous Red, here." She carefully slid my hand lower, for it to be casually placed on her waist.

As if I didn't blush enough, at that moment, I turned brighter than a tomato.

As we started swaying left to right, following the beat of the slow music, I started to cool down. Occasionally, I would fumble and step on her feet but I started to get the hang of it. I lifted my gaze from the ground and finally looked at Tia. As she looked back at me, smiling, I quickly turned my head away and said "You look v-very pretty tonight."

She blushed, with a surprised look on her face. "T-thank you. You look very handsome as well."

After a short time, the song came to an end. We broke apart and I bowed, "It was great to dance with you miss Tia."

She giggled, "Thank you kind sir." She curtsied.

"That was pretty corny wasn't it?" I said smirking.

"Not at all."

We laughed together as we made our way back inside the ballroom.

* * *

**AN: OMG I KNOW! It's the same scene in Cinderella Story. Hahaha , while I was having my writer's block, I watched that movie over and over and decided to use a scene familiar to that one in this story. I actually wanted to put the 20 question's scene too but decided it would be better if I didn't, haha.**

**Anyways, R&R :)**


End file.
